Eternity bands are known in the art where the setting typically has seats with four prongs for each seat to mount in the setting. Thus, such settings with four prongs per seat and gemstone do not allow the maximum visibility of each gemstone. It would be desirable to minimize the structure and support of the setting to increase the visibility of the gemstones in an eternity band.
Therefore, there remains a need for a novel setting for an eternity band having multiple gemstones and seats which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional gemstone settings for eternity bands. Such a novel setting would include a series of connected U-shaped seats each for mounting a separate diamond or gemstone, using shared prongs in order to minimize the structure of the setting and to maximize the visibility of the gemstones in a setting of an eternity band.
When using shared prongs in a setting, it is difficult to construct because the adjacent gemstones must touch each other and have no space between them, so that two adjacent gemstones can be supported by sharing the same two prongs where the adjacent gemstones touch each other. In a typical four prong setting for each seat, adjacent gemstones do not have to touch each other, since each gemstone is supported by its own set of four prongs, and they can be adjusted to compensate for spaces between adjacent gemstones.